Intraluminal sleeves have a successful history of inducing weight loss in obese patients. The sleeve may be positioned in the intestine of the patient, covering portions of the duodenum and jejunum. The sleeve creates a barrier that prevents food processed in the patient's stomach from contacting walls of the patient's intestine. Consequently, the patient loses weight and if the patient is diabetic or has metabolic syndrome, diabetic and pre-diabetic symptoms may be diminished. In response, this causes the patient's metabolism to change, and causes the patient to more effectively process the food the patient ingests. These changes are likely the cause for the known “plateau” in a patient's rate of weight loss over time, even with the intraluminal sleeve in place.
Despite the relative safety and success of intraluminal sleeves in treating obesity and obesity related conditions, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for treating obesity and obesity related conditions in some patients.